


Press START to Begin

by AmethystPanda6



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, FIND THE SUPERNATURAL REFERENCES, Fluff, Little bit of sex, VidCon, YouTubers - Freeform, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first Markiplier fic and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I spent a week working on this so I hope you all like it. I apologize if anyone seems out of character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Press START to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Markiplier fic and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I spent a week working on this so I hope you all like it. I apologize if anyone seems out of character.

I sit at the computer in my gaming/recording room editing the latest video for my channel on YouTube (SquirellSparklez), I have a relatively small following, compared to other YouTube gamers, of 46,589 people but it's enough for me to put up videos. I finish up the outro about me going to VidCon and wait for the video to render so I can upload it. It's (another) FNAF playthrough since the 4th installment just came out a few weeks ago and the fans have commented hundreds of times asking me to do a playthrough so I gave them what they asked for. Sitting back, I glance around the room, pretty dull but soundproof so I don't scare the neighbours with my freak out reactions to some of the games along with my swearing. My own little sanctuary. Glancing back at the video, I see it's at 6% for rendering and decide that I have enough time to shower and pack for VidCon. I've been in my sanctuary for almost 2 hours trying so damn hard to beat night 5 for the 6th installment of the FNAF 4 series on my channel. A lot of swearing and intense frustration later, I finally beat the level and decided that was enough for the day.

Standing up and stretching, I walk out the door and head towards the bathroom, Batman boxers and black tank top a bit wrinkled in awkward places from sitting for so long, glasses skewed across my face. Before I can reach the bathroom, there's a knock on the front door of my small LA apartment. Turning back towards the door, I disregard my appearance, knowing my hair is a raggedy mess from running my hair through it a bunch of times and open the door. My best friend Dean stands in front of me, a smirk on his face as he takes in my appearance.

"Hey, get some good sex last night?"

"Ugh. Shut up, Dean. I just had a very intense gaming session, do you need anything?"

"Just wanted to know when you're leavin' for VidCon."

"Later tonight, I have to drive from here to San Diego but that shouldn't be too difficult if I leave early enough so I can beat the horrid traffic."

Dean nods and tells me to have fun but not too much and I stick my tongue out at him as he walks away to his car. When Dean reaches his car and drives off, I shut and lock the door so I can go take my much needed shower and pack for the weekend ahead.

***   *   ***

Finishing up packing then setting my small suit case and the boxes full of merch by the front door, I go back up to my recording room to check on the video's process. It's at 100% so I click Chrome and open up my YouTube page so I can upload the new video. I notice a few comments on my previous videos telling me to check out Markiplier, DanAndPhilGames, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and Muyskerm since they play a lot of the same games I do. I've checked out all their channels and watched a few videos so I know who they are but I'm not a major fan, they seem like cool dudes from what I've seen though. Once I read through those, I click the upload button and it uploads almost immediately since I had it render in my editing program.

With my daily gaming video uploaded, I turn off and push away from my computer to grab my portable camera from its space on one of the many shelves in my gaming room so I can vlog a bit at VidCon. I know that a few of the more popular YouTubers will be there as well as a surprise guest will be there and there's a panel with all of the gaming channels at 10:30 tomorrow morning.

Looking down at my black shirt with a red Yoshi on it paired with red skinny jeans and my black Converse, I smile. My favourite outfit helps me feel more confident as I look around at my apartment. Satisfied with how everything looks, I collect my small backpack with my laptop and the suit case so I can go out to my car and beat the LA traffic to San Diego. Packing up my '68 Charger with my stuff, I climb in the driver's seat and get on the road.

***   *   ***

I end up making it to the hotel at a relatively early time, which is a good thing. Grabbing out my suit case, backpack, and merch boxes, I slip the back pack over my shoulders, get a grip on my suit case and balance the merch boxes on one arm. Turning around and walking towards the entrance to the hotel, I enter the lobby relatively quickly and go to the check in desk.

Setting my boxes down, I talk to the lady at the desk. "Hi. I have a reservation with VidCon under the name SquirellSparklez."

"Ah. Yes. You are on the 17th floor with the other YouTubers, in room 16. Only four of the others have checked in, but they're all male. Good luck." She replies and hands me my key.

I thank her and stick the key in my back pocket while picking up my boxes and grabbing my suit case, heading towards the elevators. Now, due to me not being able to see because of the boxes, I fail to notice the four people walking in front of me and I walk right into them, the boxes flying out of my hands and to the floor, spilling t-shirts and bracelets all over. I fall down on my back and my head bounces off the floor with an audible crack.

Groaning in pain, I look up and see someone extending a hand toward me, grabbing the hand, the person pulls me back up on my feet. I look around and see four guys that seem vaguely familiar.

"Thank you...?" I trail off because I don't know this person's name.

"Mark. My name is Mark and these are my friends Bob, Wade, and Yami."

"I'm Amethyst. Are you guys here for VidCon?"

"Yeah, we're participating. You may know us better as Markiplier, LordMinion777, Yamimash, and Muyskerm. What are you here for?" Yami asks.

"Oh, now I know why you guys look familiar, but I'm here for VidCon too. That's why I have boxes," I gesture to the scattered merch behind me, "they're full of merch. OH FUCK!"

I reach around and grab my backpack to check my laptop. The four YouTubers in front of me have various states of confusion and concern written across my face. Ripping open my backpack, I pull my laptop out and sigh sadly when I see that it's smashed beyond repair. Luckily, my camera is in my suit case so I can still vlog but I don't have anyway to upload videos.

"Damn. Well, time to vlog." I say as I open my suit case and grab out the small camera.

"Hey everyone! SquirellSparklez here! I have made it to my hotel and I'm by the elevators, however, I won't be able to upload much seeing as my laptop broke thanks to my clutziness and running into these four guys. C'mere guys and say hello," I gesture towards the guys and they all crowd around me.

"Hello!" They all say together with smiles.

"We will all see you tomorrow at the convention!," I start my outro, "As always, I will see you in the next video! Bye-bye!" Finishing the outro, I shut off the camera and turn towards the guys.

"Thanks guys. Now my subscribers are going to flip." I tell them.

"No probs. Want us to help you with your stuff?" Wade asks.

"If it's not too much trouble, that'd be great, thanks. And also, can I borrow one of your guys' laptops?" I ask while Bob helps me pick up the spilled merch.

"Sure. You can use mine." Mark replies.

I smile at him and nod in thanks while the five of us head over to the elevators and I press the button for the 17th floor.

"Hey, you're on the same floor as us!" Yami exclaimes with excitement.

"Indeed. The lady at the desk said that the convention booked us all rooms on the same floor, probably so I could get to know you guys better since I don't have as many subscribers as you all do. I've checked out each of your channels, except for Bob's since he doesn't have a channel, and a few of the collab videos that you've done and you all have way more subscribers than I do. But that's okay. I'm just a meager horror and indie gamer girl, one of the very few on YouTube. So it would make sense that four funny guys would have more subscribers." I say in a rush and run my hand through my already frazzled hair in frustration.

The four of them just stare at me and shake their heads, "Y'know, since we're all here, we could do a collab video to get you some more exposure." Mark suggests.

"Uhm. Sure. What do you guys suggest?"

"How about we take to Twitter and ask the fans what they think?" Wade says as he pulls out his phone.

We all nod in agreement as I pull out my phone and open Twitter.

**@SquirellSparklez: I'm here with @markiplier, @yamimash, @muyskerm, and @LordMinion777 and we're going to do a collab video. What do you guys suggest we play?**

I tweet that out and instantly, all of our phones blow up with notifications. I scroll through and see that Drunk Minecraft, Prop Hunt, and Surgeon Simulator 2013 are being mentioned the most.

***   *   ***

The five of us are huddled around Mark's laptop ready for Surgeon Simulator 2013. The five of us are going to each be controlling the game by using teamwork and I already know this is going to end badly for all of us. Mark does his intro and introduces us, the five of us looking funny squished together in Mark's web cam. We start the ambulance surgery and everything is going horribly wrong but we're laughing so it's okay. We end up trying to work together for 45 minutes before deciding that Mark has enough content to edit down for a video. I take out my phone and check out how my most recent blog from this morning is doing. It has a couple hundred views, everyone in the comments freaking out about the four other guys in my video, making me chuckle and smile slightly, I notice that my subscriber count has gone up to 90,000 and I nearly fall over from shock.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING?!" I yell loudly, causing the four other guys in the room to jump.

"Everything okay over there, Amethyst?" Bob asks warily.

"I...I have 90,000 subscribers. I was just over 46.5k this morning when I left LA. Holy...fucking...gahhhhh!!!!"

They all chuckle and shake their heads, glancing down at my phone, I take note of the time. It's almost 8:30 at night and I'm hungry. My stomach growls loudly to notify everyone.

"Food. Let's go. Mark, leave your editing for later. I'm starving." I say as I get up and walk towards the door, shrugging on my TARDIS hoodie as I do, the four males following behind me.

***   *   ***

We walk down the street to a small café where we can get coffee and food, the four guys walking a little bit in front of me talking idly, I shoot glances at Mark every once in a while. He's tall, fluffy black hair adorning his head, with big geeky glasses and a slight beard on his face, muscular but not overly, at least from what I can tell from beneath his blue and black flannel, slight Asian features, all coming together to create one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. I don't know how I'll survive three days with this guy but I'll manage.

Being lost in my thoughts, I don't notice that the guys have stopped and end up walking right into Yami and almost falling but luckily, a strong grip catches me before I can. Looking up, I see Mark and my face instantly turns red.

"T-thanks, Mark." I stutter nervously and step away from him.

"No problem. Now, let's get food!" He exclaims loudly, holding open the door to the small café.

I walk in first, Bob, Wade, and Yami trailing behind me with Mark bringing up the back of the line. The five of us sit at a round booth-like table so it's easier for us to talk while sipping on drinks and eating food. We get around to the topic of how I started my YouTube channel and I think for a bit before starting my story.

"I started after I graduated from high school. I had no clue what I wanted to do and I knew I didn't want to go to college so I went on YouTube one day and searched up Smosh because they were the biggest channel on there at the time. After I watched a few of their videos, and laughing until my stomach hurt, I decided that that's what I wanted to do. I figured that if two guys could make people laugh by posting videos on a website, then so could I. So that's how SquirellSparklez was born."

It took me a while to come up with a name but when I did, I fell in love with it. I started out doing vlogs from my phone since I didn't have a good computer for editing at the time, that gave me a few subscribers, and because I was still looking for a job at the time so I'd have some way of getting money until my YouTube career kicked off. After I found a job at an auto shop and saved up enough money, I bought my first camera and desk top computer, as well as a pair of gaming headphones with a microphone and that was when I decided to start doing indie gaming as well, that brought in a few more subscribers. Eventually, I got to the horror side of the gaming and that brought in a lot more. When I finally had a steady career on YouTube, I quit my job at the auto shop I worked at in Washington and moved down to LA to be closer to the conventions. That was a little over two years ago now, when I was 17. My channel has remained small, sort of the 'underground' gamer girl of YouTube but I guess I have enough subscribers to get invited to VidCon for the first time." I finish and take a long drink of my Mountain Dew that sits on the table, reaching down to my whale tale necklace and messing with it, a nervous habit.

The guys are quiet for a while as they process the information I just gave them. I eat more of the bacon burger with extra bacon and a side of fries that I ordered as they do, turning my head slightly to look at the apple pie on the counter. There's a small ping from my phone and I quickly grab it out of my pocket. It's a Tumblr notification and I'm almost scared to open it. I quickly shrug off the feeling and unlock my phone, typing in the password quickly before tapping on the Tumblr app and waiting for it to load, I take a few sips of my soda as I wait.

When the app finally loads, I tap on my profile and see that someone has posted a new thing in the YouTubers Fan Art tag, so being the curious person that I am, I open the tag and choke on my drink as my phone thuds on the table from me dropping it in shock while I start coughing from the fizzy liquid in my throat. My face frozen in horror at the thing I just saw.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Wade questions from beside me.

I just shake my head and nod towards my phone that lays in front of me. Slowly pushing it towards the middle of the table, I feel my face heat up as the four males lean in towards my phone to see what's freaked me out so much. With Mark being next to me, he's the first to see the picture on my screen and his face lights up bright red. There, on the small screen of my phone, is a fan art of Mark and I in a very passionate kiss with "MarkiSparkles" in bubbly letters over our heads. I glance at it and see that it already has over ten thousand notes, which makes me groan and bang my head against the table.

"I don't care if I'm not old enough. I need a drink." I mumble into the table.

I feel Mark shift next to me as my phone is locked and slid back into my jacket pocket. There's a quiet discussion going on around me as I produce my small video camera and turn it on to start another vlog.

"Hello everyone, my name is SquirellSparklez and welcome to another one of my VidCon vlogs. I'm here with LordMinion777, Markiplier, Muyskerm, and Yamimash at the moment and we're in the middle of eating food," I turn the camera around and slowly move it towards the four guys and our half eaten food, "I just went on Tumblr and saw some rather interesting fan art of Mark and myself. I know you all have your ships but I've just met the man. I will add more to this later on when I'm alone. Until then, as always, I will see you in the next video, bye-bye!" I say and end the recording.

I'm getting strange looks from everyone at the table except Mark, who looks lost in thought. Suddenly, there's a squeal from the door of the café and I turn my head to see a girl in a SquirellSparklez t-shirt walking towards us.

"Fuck." I mutter quietly.

***   *   ***

I wake up to someone pounding on my hotel room door telling me to get up and groan because I have a headache and am obviously hungover. I roll over into a warm body. This shocks me and I slowly peek over and see Mark next to me. The sheet falls down as I sit up, I take note that the both of us are naked. I groan again, feeling a slight twinge of pain in my lower body as well as a throbbing in my head. I just met Mark the other day and we've already had sex. I vaguely remember coming back to the hotel after the convention and playing Drunk Minecraft with Mark on his laptop with Yami, Bob, and Wade but everything after that is a blur.

Mark groans from beside me and opens his eyes slowly, reaching up and fixing his glasses since they've gone all crooked. He sits up slowly before looking down and finding himself naked then looking over at me, equally naked.

"Ugh. Fuck. Did we...?" He asks.

"Have sex? If the slight pain in my lower region and our lack of clothes is any indication, then yes. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember coming back from the convention and recording an episode of Drunk Minecraft but everything after that is a blur."

I sigh again before really looking at Mark and seeing how fit he is, while biting my lip, I hesitantly respond, "I know we don't have to worry about me getting uhm...pregnant. I was told a while ago that I can't have children so if we didn't use protection, we should be okay. I'm clean of any diseases and I assume you are too."

"Yeah, I'm clean. We should probably get ready. Also, this means that you're totally my girlfriend now." Mark replies with a smirk as his voice gets huskier.

I hit his arm, "Perv."

"Oh well. Now, come shower with me."

Mark stands and holds his hand out to me. I grab it as the tall man pulls me towards the bathroom.

* * *

After the shower, I carefully sneak out of Mark's room and back to mine in one of his t-shirts that he gave to me so I can get ready for day three of the convention. The nerves set in as I go over to my suit case and pull out my black Wizard shirt and some plain purple skinny jeans along with some undies and a black beanie. Since this is my first convention, I don't know how the fans today will react or if they'll even be excited to see me. I just hope they aren't all crazy like that fan from the other day in the café.

It doesn't take me long to get dressed and when I finish, I grab my car keys and merch boxes before walking out the door towards the elevator. Mark is already there with the other three and looking at something on his phone, a small smirk on his face. This reminds me that I need to vlog so I pull out my phone and open the camera app to film a video.

"Hello everybody! My name is SquirellSparklez and welcome to another VidCon vlog! It is currently the final morning of the convention and I am waiting by the elevator with these four goofballs." I tap my phone to change to the back cam, "As you can see Mark is on his phone while Wade, Bob, and Yami are standing next to me. These dudes are all super cool, except for Wade. Wade's a douche."

"Hey, only Mark is allowed-" Wade starts to protest.

"Shut up, Wade!" Mark and I yell at the same time.

This causes Yami to stage whisper to Mark, "She's like a female version of you."

Mark chuckles and his deep laugh resonates deep inside me which causes me to flush and stutter a bit. "Uh. Kay. Uhm. T-that's enough f-for now. I'll see some of you guys at the convention. And, as always, I will see you in the next video! Bye-bye!" I cut the recording and email it to myself for later editing just as the elevator arrives to whisk us down to the lobby.

***   *   ***

I sit on the stage at the panel, a lot of people in front of me. Some of the fans excited to see me and others not so much. The panel has gone quite well so far, most of the questions for one of the guys. I've gotten a few but not many since my channel is still small, it's been climbing though. I'm at 150k right now and that's more subscribers than I could have ever imagined in my life.

There's a fan in a SquirellSparklez shirt that stands. "Uhm. Yes. I have a couple questions for SquirellSparklez."

I bring my mic closer. "Go ahead."

"My first question is, what made you want to start your YouTube channel and why? And my second question is, what is your real name? You've never said it in any videos."

"Okay. Well, my real name is Amethyst. And I started my YouTube channel after I graduated from high school because I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. Speaking of, I should probably do a Draw My Life video soon. Anyway, one afternoon when I was browsing YouTube, I searched up Smosh because they were the biggest channel on there at the time. After I watched a few of their videos, and laughed until my stomach hurt, I decided that that's what I wanted to do. I figured that if two guys could make people laugh by posting videos on a website, then so could I. So that's how SquirellSparklez was born."

However, since I didn't have enough money at the time to afford a computer, I mainly did vlogs for my channel from my phone while I tried to find a job. I did find a job in an auto repair shop after about a month of searching, it wasn't much but I earned money and what didn't go to food, bills, and rent, I put in the bank. After I saved up enough money, I bought my very first gaming computer and that's how the gaming portion of my channel got started. I kept my job at the auto repair shop until my YouTube career got steady enough. When I first started gaming, I kept my focus mainly on the indie games and that got a few subscribers. Then I started on the horror games and that brought in more, I didn't have a huge audience but it was enough to entertain. Now, I'm here at VidCon for the first time in my life in front of thousands of people and gaining more subscribers every minute thanks to the wonderful people of VidCon, you guys, and these four goofballs up here with me. So, from my heart, thank you all so much for being here today." I finish off, my voice going a bit wobbly towards the end.

The fan nods and sits back down. I zone out a bit, shooting glances at Mark every once in a while. The rest of the Q&A portion of the panel goes smoothly before we move on to a game that the five of us can play together since teams would be unfair. We are brought a Cards Against Humanity deck and I smirk evilly when I see this.

"Oh no. She's smirking. That can't be good." Wade says into his mic, causing the crowd to laugh.

I glance down at the boxes. "No, no it's not. Also, this is a special edition YouTubers pack. This should be really fun."

At this, the guys all chuckle and we begin the game. I'm the Card Czar for the first round, seeing as I'm the newest to YouTube and VidCon out of all of them. Yami said something about "ladies first" and I commented back that means Wade should go first and the crowd burst out laughing. We make it about eight rounds, with me leading by one point, when my phone rings loudly, causing me to jump and almost and almost fall out of my chair. I yank my phone out of my back pocket and glance at it, seeing "Sammy" pop up on the caller ID. I swipe the phone to answer.

"Hey Sammy, what do you need?" ... "DEAN DID WHAT NOW?!" ... "So, he finally asked Cas out. Good for him. I mean, the sexual tension between the two of them was so obvious." ... "Yeah, listen, I'm a bit busy. I'll Skype you later and you can tell me more." ... "Love you too, Sammy. And ask Gabe out already, he'll say yes. I know it." I end the call and shove my phone back in my pocket.

"Everything okay over there, Amethyst?" Bob asks.

"Yep. Just friends being stupid and not watching my vlogs."

I sneak what I believe are subtle glances at Mark and see him smirking a bit. Unfortunately, my subtle glances aren't so subtle and the other guys see them.

"What's got ya so interested in lil Markimoo over thar?" Yami asks.

I blush and run my fingers through my hair. "Nothing!"

Everyone chuckles. I bang my head against the table as the announcement that our panel is over and special guests Dan Howell and Phil Lester would be taking the stage. I hop up from my chair and rush off the stage, my face bright red with embarrassment. I fail to notice Mark following behind me until he grabs me around the waist and pulls me against his body.

"Hey there." He whispers in his deep "seduction" voice.

"Hi." I whisper back, leaning my head against his chest to get a better look at his handsome face.

"What do ya say we get out of here and go have some fun?"

"Mark! We're at a convention!"

"I don't care. I want you so much right now."

Suddenly, I find myself over Mark's shoulder as he quickly jogs out of the convention hall. I yell at him to put me down but he just laughs and swats my ass and ignores me. It's a good thing we have about two hours before Mark's Meet N' Greet.

*** * ***

Mark enters his hotel room and throws me on the bed, his eyes growing darker with lust as he stares at me. He quickly shucks off his shirt, tossing it to some corner of the room before climbing on the bed and doing the same with my shirt. I blush slightly as I realize I'm not wearing a bra, bringing my hands up to cover my exposed breasts.

Mark gently pries them away, "Don't. You're beautiful." He whispers while trailing kisses down my torso and stops just above the waistline of my jeans.

I nod quickly and he pops the button, slowly bringing them down my legs, taking my panties with them. I now lay bare in front of him. He smiles and places kisses on my cheeks before backing away and standing up, giving me a chance to admire his toned torso, taking in the scars on his stomach that make him even more beautiful than he already is. While I admire him, he drops his jeans and boxers, exposing his hard length. I giggle nervously, he's pretty decent size and it's hard to believe that was inside me last night.

He chuckles, "See somethin' ya like?", he questions while climbing back over me.

I nod and spread my legs open for him to slide in between. He caresses my face as he slides in, his hard length carressing my soaking folds while he reaches down and gently pulls my glasses off my face while I reach up and do the same with his glasses. Both of us setting them on a bedside table. I look down between us and give Mark the go ahead to enter me. I cry out at the insane pleasure I feel as he pushes in, hearing his quiet groans of pleasure as well. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I kiss Mark as he makes love to me.

***   *   ***

**One year later**

It's been a little over a year since I met Mark and the others and several things have happened during that time. We told our fans that we started dating about a month in, I moved in with Mark about five months after we began our relationship, we've done tons of collab videos together and even have a joint account called MarkiSparklez. Both of our fan bases have been very supportive through everything, which has been a giant help. I currently have over 5,000,000 subscribers and that is more people for me to entertain than I could've ever imagined.

I hear Mark calling me from downstairs so I pause the recording for a new indie game that just came out and walk down the spiral stairs to the living room. It's very dimly lit but there's enough light for me to see a small envelope on the couch with my name on the front. I walk over and pick it up, flipping it over and taking the small hand written note out.

_Hey there. I bet you're wondering why I wrote you this note. Well, just continue reading._

_Player 1, that's me._  
_It was lonely, all by myself._  
_Until I found you._  
_My player 2._  
_Press START to begin,_  
_And be my Player 2 until the very end._  
_Because, baby, I choose you._

I feel happy tears running down my face. Turning around, I see Mark down on one knee with a ring box open.

"So, will you?" Mark asks, a smile on his face.

"Of course, ya big doof! I love you so much, Mark."

"I love you too." Mark replies as he slides the ring on my appropriate finger.

Upon closer inspection, I notice that the ring is a squirrel wearing a small pink mustache. It makes me giggle and smile. I'm so happy to be engaged to this wonderful man.

_**THE END...maybe** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I wake up to a loud crash outside my front door, causing my head to shoot up off my gaming desk. That was the strangest dream I have ever had and I have no clue how long I was out. It's early afternoon and my computer is open to my editing software, my latest FNAF 4 playthrough on the screen.

I hear someone cursing and venture out of my recording room to see what the noise is. When I open my front door, the person outside of it is not who I expected. There, standing less than ten feet away, is Mark Edward Fishbsach, or as the Internet knows him, Markiplier, struggling with a giant box.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I fuck with your brains?
> 
> Please leave feedback.
> 
> I'd also like to clarify that SquirellSparklez and MarkiSparlez are not real YouTube channels. They are completely made up from my brain and that's where they will stay.


End file.
